Reminiscing
by sakimidare
Summary: Charles and Lelouch's actions were explicitly accounted for in the Anime, but not Schneizel's. An attempt to understand the circumstances behind Schneizel being Schneizel. OC used, but not as main character or Romantic Involvement.
1. Even If I Don't Look Like It, I Care

**_REMINISCING_**

"Sometimes Love is rigid."

To everyone, the Second Prince of The Holy Brittannian Empire, Schneizel el Brittania, was a detached, if not downright uncaring, eccentrist, if not downright bastard. The idea of him caring for someone else was simply laughable. The idea of him loving someone was...well, lets just say hinting at such things would've gotten you prompts from the whole staff to get your head checked.

Captain Monette Rokoan, Prince Schneizel's newly appointed Chief Security, was among one of them, until...

_It was a cold night, and Monette wished to get home. And Prince Schneizel was NOT helping, dammit! He went on doing whatever-it-is-that-a-Prince-does-which-can't-be-much-cos-thats-just-the-way-the-world-is in his Office while she was stuck outside. FUCK!_

_And it was damn freezing and she had left behind the stupid coat that was not compulsory all days to get her Rule-Screwing on tick, she had to get it today, huh?_

_And ultimately somehow her hand had found its way to the door, pushing it open a little. It was then that she saw him. The door was, not surprisingly, open. _

_Prince Schneizel's head was lolling on the table, he was so obviously asleep. He would be, of course, he works his ass off. Monette felt her chest tighten as she stared at him. He was so childish, with his blond hair obscuring his face and the pale silver monnlight softening down the accents of a face already softened with sleep._

_Monette knew this was sin. If someone found her, she was soo dead. But she couldn't help it. She tip-toed in. A Picture was on the desk. Obviously it wasn't there naturally. She had been here before. That Picture wasn't there. EVER. It was kept hidden and taken out for his own inspection at times, then._

_Was it some Aristocratic Airhead who had caught his fancy? Or maybe just some commoner, which was why it had to be this big secret?_

_Monette shifted the picture to get a better look at it._

_And felt her throat tighten._

_It was a picture framed with suns and happy, smiling faces. She knew only two person framed in that picture – Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Brittannia._

_Ah..and another one. Milly Ashford. She knew her because she'd seen her around a couple of times. _

_There was a tangerine haired, athletic looking cute girl, beaming at them, an ash-haired, goofy boy staring at Milly, who didn't seem to notice, a brown-haired effeminate boy satring at Lelouch, who also didn't notice, and a flustered Suzaku with a cat biting his fingers._

_The silvery moonlight made the tear streaks upon the Prince's cheek sparkle like tiny diamond streams._

_As Monette leaned on the wall in the passageway outside, she suddenly knew that the manipulative bastard _had _cared._


	2. Tears and Smiles

Schneizel had always known what his mother really was. She was, at the same time, desirous and afraid of being understood. But that hadn't stopped him.

Her beautiful, dazzling smiles were actually tears. Tears for what could have been, tears for what never was ….and never would be. Tears for what she had had and had lost, tears for what she could have had and had missed.

She die\d in a terrorist strike in Area 3. The terrorists were pumping bullets into her slender, petite frame as she shielded Schneizel with her body.

She was actually in a safe cordon. The first three bullets had not hit her. She had been safe. But then Schneizel had been abandoned. He was naturally quiet and no one had noticed the 6-yr-old Prince standing. She was determined not to let her son's life be extinguished. So she did the only thing she could.

She rushed in in front of him blocking the bullets that should have hit him with her own self.

The only thing that could be done under the circumstances.

And he understood.

The tears streaming down his Mother's cheeks were actually smiles.

Smiles for what was to come, smiles for her son who would change the harsh World.

Smiles because she dared to hope.

Smiles for tomorrow.

_**A/N: 'Kay that was random. And short. Though hopefully not extremely crappy. SO, if you liked these, I have an extremely intense plot bunny here. Code Geass. But its gonna have all the Metaphysical stuff and is really time- and effort-consuming, so I can't do it alone. Is anyone interested in a collaboration? I warn you its pretty intense and lengthy and stuff. You'll need time and effort for it.**_


End file.
